


the talk (or the wonderful way in which miscommunication is a bitch)

by poketa



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: She keeps her gaze on the door, waiting for the inevitable arrival of her girlfriend - her ex-girlfriend? her future ex-girlfriend?Chloe isn't sure anymore.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	the talk (or the wonderful way in which miscommunication is a bitch)

**Author's Note:**

> bechloe is just that ship that i can't let go and wanted to post something. let's just ignore canon like always? yeah.

* * *

"I wanna talk, Chlo" suddenly says Beca, they are walking by the quad and the way the shorter girl tightens her grip on her hand makes Chloe stop walking.

"About what?" The redhead inquires with a concerned frown.

"About _stuff_ " Beca replies simply but the way her eyes dart away just tells Chloe the truth as her girlfriend plays with the string of her grey hoodie with her free hand.

It's definitely not just _stuff._

"Now?" asks Chloe worriedly, shivering against her aquamarine scarf, it's not the breeze, it's not the weather but this conversation that is making her feel cold.

Beca shakes her head and gives her a smile, a weak smile but a smile nonetheless.

"Let's enjoy this walk" Beca replies smiling but looking nervous, the way her hand sweats and her eyes dart quickly away from her.

Chloe is scared.

* * *

She keeps her gaze on the door, waiting for the inevitable arrival of her girlfriend - her ex-girlfriend? her _future_ ex-girlfriend? 

Chloe isn't sure anymore.

She isn't sure when it started happening but somehow and, for some reason, Beca started to push her away and it _stings._

One day, they would be enjoying stargazing and music and, suddenly, Beca stopped answering all her calls, wasn't home when Chloe went over there, at the same time, that Beca stopped coming over to her room.

Suddenly, her girlfriend is never present and Chloe isn't sure what causes it.

Sure, Beca keeps her secrets, most of them about her family and her past, but Chloe never has pushed her for information, it isn't her place to do so, she respects her girlfriend too much to try to make that happen - as much as she loves Beca, Chloe knows it takes her time for her musically talented girlfriend to talk about her feelings.

But _now?_

Now, Chloe has started to feel curious about all those things that she tried to respect and wait for Beca to talk about, because inevitably, those matters seem to be influencing the present, troubling her girlfriend and tensing their relationship.

“Chloe?” 

The voice of Stacie suddenly brings her back to reality.

“Yeah?” Chloe smiles brightly and looks over at her tall and dark haired roommate, who is pursing her lips and studying her face.

“What's up?” The redhead replies as she tries her best to look like she isn't expecting for her girlfriend to come to the room and break up with her, but Chloe knows her eyes always say _too_ much.

A beat passes.

“You know, I'm not stupid, right?” Stacie says, crossing her arms over her chest and putting on a terrifyingly sweet smile. She may be wearing a short red dress but the way she stares her down, Stacie is very much in a cop uniform and the living room feels like an interrogation room “I can see your fake smile all over the way here, Beale” the leggy brunette continues.

And Chloe instantly drops the act and sighs.

Her eyes probably reflect that dull sadness that has been lurking on her heart and her hands itch on their place on her lap as she waits for Beca to come to the apartment. Even the colour of her clothes say something as Chloe looks down at her grey sweatpants and dull cream t-shirt.

Stacie huffs “Let me guess - Beca is acting like a child again?” she says with an exasperated voice, watching as her roommate stance deflates over the couch. 

“No, It's not like _that”_ Chloe assures in a tired voice, trying to defend Beca, even if she is hurting the most, Beca doesn't deserve the hate. Chloe passes a hand through her hair and sighs “It's complicated” she expresses with a frown as she turns to look at her friend and roommate but Stacie seems sceptical.

But surprisingly, Stacie doesn't question anymore, apparently deciding to just sit beside her on the couch in silence and start eyeing a magazine.

“What are you doing?” Chloe asks with confusion, furrowing her brows. “Didn't you have that - ?”

And Stacie smiles as she turns a page on the magazine and doesn't look at her “ _Sweetie_ ” Her tone is fake sugar and the redhead swallows tightly, hugging herself “I am not going to move from this couch” she crosses her long legs, one in top of the other “until Beca fixes whatever thing she has done”

Chloe is stunned in silence but a knock startles her and she wipes her head towards the door.

_“Chloe?”_

That's definitely Beca's voice.

“Well?” Stacie nods to the door with a smirk and the redhead hates the way her friend supports her this much “Aren't you going to get that?” 

Chloe scoffs quietly and moves til she is standing in front of the door with her hand on the knob.

 _“Chloe?”_ The voice of Beca carries through the air again and the redhead closes her eyes because that tone isn't her usual, Beca sounds almost scared and she feels it too _“Are you there?”_

 _“I can't do this”_ the redhead whispers, suddenly letting her hand fall from the tight grip it had on the knob and turning _“Nope. No. I can't”_ she says to Stacie.

 _“You can't let her win”_ Stacie yell-whispers at her, standing up and moving to be beside her and her heels makes their height difference even more evident than usual as Stacie towers over her _“If you don't answer the door, Chloe, you know she will run"_

 _"But I'm scared!"_ Chloe whispers back.

" _And she is too!"_ Stacie replies heatedly " _Beca probably thinks you want to give up on her!"_

Chloe scoffs again but shakes her head, yell-whispering back _“But I'm not giving up on her! - quite the opposite - she is the one doing that!”_

 _“Me and you, we both know that”_ Stacie says like it is obvious, even as far as rolling her eyes _“however-”_ she points to the door with a polished nail, still yell-whispering, replies _"-that girl has more issues than a Vogue magazine and might not know that you could even kill for her!"_

 _“Why are you always adding crimes in our conversations about Beca?”_ Chloe asks confused and more than not, a little amused by her roommate.

Stacie shrugs, rolling her eyes _“She has been in jail like twice in a year, you got a problematic one, Beale”_

 _“Chlo-?” Beca's_ voice comes from the outside, unsure, nervous and Chloe swallows tightly.

 _“And a keeper, so woman-up and good luck”_ Stacie says before walking back into her own room but not before yelling from the threshold. _“Hey Chloe! Beca is calling for you!”_ and closing the door quickly.

 _“Crap”_ Chloe mutters as she closes her eyes and sighs, throwing her head against the door.

Her roommate is certainly something and for something, she means _both_ annoying and amazing.

Chloe takes a deep breath, squares her shoulders and breathes out and then opens the door.

In front of her, her girlfriend looks anxious and just as beautiful as ever on one of her red plaid shirts, dark jeans and combat boots.

Chloe can't help but let out a sad smile, after all it had been days without seeing Beca and all she wants is to hug her but the way Beca looks scared of being here, tells her enough to keep her arms to herself.

Life is kind of cruel that way.

“ _Hey_ ” Beca says quietly, the corners of her mouth barely lifting. Her tone is cautious, her position a little stiff and the way her hands are on the pockets of her skinny jeans say enough “Can I come in?” she asks hesitantly, eyeing the apartment like it's an unknown place.

“Yeah” Chloe nods and moves aside to let her pass.

Beca steps in and just like the first time she did it, looks everywhere, like she is absorbing everything, looking like a stranger in a museum. 

Avoiding every surface but the floor.

The feeling is strange for Chloe too, who feels a slight pain in her chest at the sight of Beca looking this unsure and lost.

“Uhm - so?” the redhead speaks first, feeling anxious. “It's time to talk, I guess” she rubs her arms and looks at the setting sun outside of the window and laughs bitterly but lowly.

“Yeah” Beca nods, also looking out of the window but then moving her gaze to one of the doors in the apartment “But do you mind if we - if we go to your room?” 

Chloe can't help it, she scoffs and looks over at her. The tears manage to escape but she holds them for one more second "If you want to break up, right here is alright” she says tightly.

“Break- _break up_ , Chloe?” Beca sounds confused and Chloe closes her mouth “Why - why would I want to break up with you, Chloe?” 

And Chloe is stunned in silence for the second time in less than ten minutes.

Honestly, she doesn't know where to start.

“Wait-” Beca shakes her head, the corner of her mouth lifting, her stance becoming less tense, her eyes brightening a little bit and Chloe finds some hope “-you thought- you actually thought I was going to break up with you?”

“Uhm - _yeah?”_ Chloe asks confused, dropping her arms and the tears too “You said we had to talk?” she says lamely.

Beca furrows her brows and snorts but it's not funny, she looks in pain and just as confused as Chloe.

“Dude, I-I was talking about - about my parents” Beca chuckles and the way she shakes her head, it's like she's trying to clear her thoughts too “Actually, I wanted to do that stuff when people open up about stuff and _yeah_ ” she looks outside the window again and the way her cheeks light up with a blush just tells Chloe the truth.

A thought occurs to her and Chloe blushes intensely, almost matching her hair “But you were ignoring me!” she argues back, stubbornly, sure she didn't imagine all of this “Every time I visited your room last week you would be out or too busy for me!”

Beca frowns,looks back at her and then scoffs “I was helping Jesse with the score of a movie - I told you about it” she moves to hold her girlfriend's hand and Chloe can't help it but keep her ground a little more, moving her hands away.

“You didn't?” Chloe replies, crossing her arms, deflecting the affect.

“But I asked Amy to- ” Beca tries to argue but then closes her mouth and nods to herself, Chloe can't help but snort, because Amy didn't tell her _shit_ “Yeah. forget it. It was my fault” Beca apologizes with a sorrowful expression.

“What about the calls?” Chloe asks, still a little peeved and not giving up “A whole week of not answering my phone, Beca!”

“ _Uh_ ” Beca scratches her head and chuckles “About that? Funny story but I lost my phone after a night out with Amy and since I don't have the money for a new one - I just” she shrugs with a cheeky smile.

Chloe huffs and looks out of the window, avoiding any further eye-contact.

She is far more than embarrassed for misreading the situation, nor that it was her fault but still.

“So - let's get this _cleared_ ” Beca says slowly and it should annoy Chloe how her girlfriend is talking like she is slow but after all of this mess, it's good to talk clearly “It was all a problem of miscommunication, casualty, plus, you know, _Amy_ ” Beca says rolling her eyes and shrugging.

And Chloe laughs for the first time, because this entire situation is so ridiculous and her tears run easily.

Beca moves until she is in front of her and uncrosses her arms. First she dries her tears with her sleeve and then takes a hold of her hands in her own, Beca blushes a little before speaking. “I'm not breaking up with you” she scoffs but then smiles “Dude, like - I'm not that stupid”

Chloe smiles back and grips her hands tightly.

“Good thing you aren't” the redhead comments, moving to close the gap in between their mouths slowly “Because I'm the best thing to ever happen to you”

“ _Hell yeah_ , you are” Beca comments quietly, licking her own lips at the prospect of kissing Chloe.

 _“Mitchell”_

Both turn around at the sound and look at the opened door and at the smug face of the person holding it open, who is resting her hip on it and looking rather comfortable watching them.

Beca instantly blushes and Chloe feels more than a little offended at being interrupted, but she understands her roommate.

“Don't let this happen again or I will kick your ass - understood?” Stacie asks with a smile.

Beca scrunches her eyebrows but nods quickly, seeming more than a little frightened.

Chloe inclines her head and mouths to Stacie _“bye”_ clearly telling her to stop delaying the kiss.

“And that's enough for me! I have a party, won't come back til the morning!” Stacie replies walking through the small living room and then towards the front door, bypassing the couple with her purse in tow “You two have fun!” and she walks out of the apartment, not before winking at them.

Beca scoffs but her eyes are expressive enough to tell Chloe the truth “You sure have a particular roommate”

Chloe comments rolling her eyes "Not like Amy is any better" she replies pointedly.

And the redhead takes a hold of the brunette's cheeks and moves to kiss her.

Slowly but surely, both reciprocate the kiss in an intense interchange of passion until both can't breath more and have to move their mouths away from the other.

“So- you wanted to talk?” Chloe asks, happily humming as she rests their foreheads together.

But Beca scoffs “That can wait”

"Nope, you want to talk, we will talk" Chloe replies eagerly and she takes hold of Beca's hand and drags her to her own room.

They didn't go through all of that unnecessary drama for them to just forget about it.

" _Dude_ " Beca groans but her feet cooperates and they walk to her room, but Chloe is too determined to let this go "Let's just break up, I can handle it"

" _Nope_ " Chloe replies happily dragging her girlfriend to have a deep and full of feelings talk, she knows that some kissing and cuddling will make Beca cooperate and she does that as she closes the door and hugs their bodies close together "I love you" she says easily.

Beca smiles as she holds her hips "I know"

"Say it back" Chloe says with a playful frown.

"But you know I do" Beca replies but the way her lips quirk to the side, Chloe knows she's just teasing her as Beca grins slowly and takes her face on her hands "I love you, Chloe" and the way her blue eyes shine makes the redhead the happiest she has ever been.

And to think she thought Beca wanted to break up, yeah, miscommunication is _stupid_.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> and everything is happy again aaaah


End file.
